Government
National Level Branches The structure of the Catsfernian government consists of four branches, the legislative, the Executive, the Judicial and the Militeristic The Legislative the legislative branch consists of two houses the Common House, and the Specialized House. The Common House exists to help make legislation on matters of civil rights, interstate trade, infrastructure, and anything else that affects the life of the common civilian on a day to day basis. The Specialized House exists to help make legislation regarding matters of foreign relations, international trade, treaty negotiation and other matters that concern the nation as a political entity more than the lives of the people in the nation. Representation for each state in the two houses is determined differently for each house. The Common House's representation is based on population with each state starting with one delegate and receiving one additional one per 10,000,000 citizens of the state. On the other hand representation for the Specialized House is easier to figure because each state simply gets ten delegates. The houses themselves make no direct legislation, instead they debate issues into a number of proposals. Those proposals are then presented to the President and they chose one to side with and make follow to make legislation , if no suitable proposal is presented then the issue goes back to debate at a later time. The Executive The executive branch exists to enforce the laws made by the President and consists of a number of sub branches known as "Commands", each Command is in charge of enforcing one specific group of laws. Existing Commands include agricultural, civil liberties, business, corruption, safety, food and drug, infrastructure, telecommunications, military, international, taxation, motorway, and finally criminal. Each command is lead by a Command Head chosen by the President. The Judicial In Catsfern the Judicial branch exists to try and sentence anyone accused of breaking a law made by the Legislative branch. Nine judges are appointed at the national level and three trials are held at once with each case being presented before a council of three judges. The three judge system is on all levels of government with no jury or legal council available private or public to either the prosecution or the defendant this encourages a legal educated populace. The Militaristic The Militaristic branch of the Catsfernian government is the least politically powerful with it only having three responsibilities. One to relay orders from the president to commanding officers and then report back how well the orders are being followed through with; The second is to ensure laws made by the Legislative branch regarding the military are enforced while abroad; Finally the third is to make sure the military stays within budget .The President choses one high ranking general to be General Five Star. The highest rank in the military proper and only outranked by the President themself. The General Five Star has the authority to take emergency command of any military operation and can defy Presidential orders if necessary. Presidential Cabinet Make Up The Presidential Cabinet consists of the President, The Command Head of every Command from the Executive Branch, and a direct representative from each state. The cabinets job is to advise the President and to serve as a form of backup if the President were to die or fall inn unexpectedly. if the President is not able to serve their duties all available members of the cabinet form a Executive Counsel and use majority vote to make a decisions until a new President is elected or the current one returns to good health. An executive Counsel can only hold power for 4 years before a snap election is held. President Presidents serve in Catsfern for life unless they either die, resign, retire, are voted out of power by the people, or voted out of power by the Common House of the Catsfernian Parliament. Presidential responsibilities include assigning Command Heads for each Command, serving as the head of state, commanding the army, and making the final say on which viewpoint to base legislation on. The current President Of Catsfern is John Henry Eden, and he has been in power for 8 years. He is Catsferns second democratically elected President. Taxation In Catsfern national taxes aren't collected on an annual basis, but on a monthly one. The nation practices no return taxation, so every month every Catsfernian receives an invoice of the taxes collected from them that month by either an email or a physical document. If a deduction needs to be made there is an official call line to the department of taxation to have the deduction made and refunded. Policies Devolution * Government power is substantially delegated to local authorities. Proportional Representation * Votes translate linearly to elected representation, with no seats or electoral college. Term Limits * Elected representatives must leave office after a legally mandated amount of time Marriage Equality * Citizens of the same sex may marry. Polygamy * Citizens may have multiple spouses. Euthanasia * Citizens are legally entitled to end their lives. Compulsory Organ Harvesting * Citizens have no say in the medical use of their bodies after death. AI Personhood * Artificial beings are legally recognized citizens. Sex Education * School-age children receive mandatory sex education Capital Punishment * Citizens may be executed for crimes. Corporal Punishment * Criminals may be ordered to undergo physical punishment. Conscription * A period of military service is compulsory for all citizens. * Children orphaned for more than 6 months are conscripted No Prison * Jails and prisons are not employed. Capitalism * Private industry is permitted within a market-based economy. Maternity Leave * Women receive paid leave from employment for childbirth. Substances * Cannabis may be legally purchased after the age of 16. * Alcohol may be legally purchased * all drugs may be purchased after the age of 18 Autarky * The nation pursues a policy of economic self-sufficiency. Affirmative Action * Organizations are required to meet demographic quotas. Nuclear Power * The nation is nuclear powered. Space Program * The nation runs a space program. * Private business is allowed in space. Metricism * The state mandates the use of the metric system. Weapons of Mass Destruction * The nation claims the legal right to use WMDs. Climate Treaty * The nation is a signatory to an international climate treaty. No Immigration * Foreigners cannot become residents. * Foreigners require a visa to enter * Foreigners without a visa or an overstayed visa will be promptly deported.